Sophie the Otter's Adventures of the Incredible World of Angry Birds/Chapter 13
"YOU DARE DEFEAT MY MINIONS, REALLY?!" King Pig sneered at Sophie. Sophie called back "You kidnapped The Flock! And I demand that you release them!" "NO! I WILL NEVER LET THEM FREE BECAUSE THEY WILL NEVER GET THEIR EGGS, EVER!" "OK. It looks like we will just have to engage in a fight. Now let...the battle...begin..." The fight between King Pig and Sophie started. King Pig brought out his mallet while Sophie brought out a large wooden club. They clashed the tips of their weapons together multiple times like two pirates in a sword-fight. "YOU'RE GONNA GET CRUSHED LIKE AN ANT!" King Pig angrily said to Sophie. King Pig tried to whack Sophie on the head with a mallet, but Sophie dodged the attack by moving backwards. King Pig got even more hot-tempered by saying "DANG IT! I MISSED!" Sophie smacked King Pig over and over again in the face with her club. "OW! OW! OW! OW!" yelped King Pig in pain. "Too bad, you just deserved it," Sophie declared, "you should know better than to capture my...WHAT THE?!" Sophie dropped her club in fear. King Pig was about to swing his mallet against Sophie's back because he was trying to treat her like a cricket ball. He gave his mallet one mighty swing and it hit Sophie hard. Sophie went bouncing off the castle walls, ceiling, and floor like crazy! However, when she bounced off one of the castle walls, she was able to grab her club again with her beak even though she was bouncing all over the place. While spinning around in the air with her club behind King Pig, she smacked King Pig again, but this time on the back. King Pig begged in fury "STOP! NO MORE, PLEASE, YOU ROTTEN BIRD!" King Pig whipped out his mallet again and whacked Sophie on the head. Sophie became as flat as a pancake. King Pig bounced on top of Sophie many times, crushing her every second. The Flock was sitting the cage crying for help. Red blurted out "SAVE US! SAVE US! SAVE US!" King Pig finally stopped crushing Sophie. He let out a villainous, sinister laugh. The Flock began to wail because they thought that Sophie died. King Pig thought to himself "This is my lucky day! I am now gonna take over the island!" Just as King Pig began was about to move towards the eggs, Sophie blew herself up to a gigantic size, which sent King Pig upwards cracking the castle ceiling and creating a hole in it as the king flew up high into the air. Sophie reverted back down to her original size by releasing air and water from her beak. While she was returning to her original size again, she was flying everywhere due to the deflation. She then went back to her normal size as she rested on the floor of the castle. King Pig started to fall back down to his castle. During that time, Sophie quickly built a wooden tub and filled it up with boiling hot water. She pushed it right below where King Pig was falling. King Pig fell into the pool and squealed loudly as the water in the tub was so hot that it scalded him. Sophie retrieved her club and whacked King Pig on the head with it as much times as she could. She then expanded to a massive size again, pushing King Pig out of the tub of hot water and out of the castle. King Pig fell down Mount Piggy yelling. He was bouncing on the rocky surface of the mountain, which caused him to get hurt even more. When he fell to the bottom, he fell headfirst into the ground. He also ended up breaking his royal crown, which was a valuable accessory. A boulder that rolled off Mount Piggy fell on top of King Pig and smushed him to near death. Category:Chapters